yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tadao Ikeda
'First Name: ' Tadao 'Last Name: ' Ikeda 'Nicknames' (None) Age 17 Gender Male 'Height' 6'0 'Weight' 168 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' Tadao is a very reserved person finding it only necessary to speak when confronting a possible fight or enemy. Tadao isn't a hateful person but more along the lines of anti social. his school mates are the exception. Anyone able to prove to him they are worthy and strong are able to get past his barriers and become good friends with him. As for the Yakuza he treats them much like a young would treat the elderly. His respect for the Yakuza is strong but he has no intentions of becoming friends them. 'Clan & Rank' Soramaru Clan (Skydog clan) Rank: 'Red Fighter 'What district do you live in? Slums, Business Portion 'Relationship' None 'Occupation' Yakuza Underling/Student 'Fighting Stlye' Brawler, Muay Tha (Only trained to improve his kicking), Taekwondo and Kung-fu(Rarely used in its proper form) 'Weapon of Choice' Bokken, Sword, Mainly Fists Allies/Enemies Tadao's Enemies and allies are one in the same. With him being in school his enemy are the students who are able to fight. Through his years in school Tadao has fought hard to climb the power ladder within each of his school sense his uncle died but within this new school in the slums there are a new breed of students he must train to overcome. Allot of the higher grade students are on a whole different league then Tadao. The students he had beaten usually accept Tadao and most of the time become good friends of him joining in his goals. With each fight he gains more allies but also receives many more enemy looking to put him in his place. 'Background' Chapter 1: Tadao started off like many others within his district, cold and fighting from day one. This is turn hardened the boy and within the daily struggles knowing how to fight was top priority. When at a young age Tadao was constantly watched over by his uncle Saburo which was a very close friend of his fathers. Due to his parents absence from home Saburo agreed finding a great interest in the boy. Saburo spoiled Tadao as much as he could but also taught the boy many valuable life lessons sometimes very harshly. Saburo was a hero within the child's eyes. Tadao's uncle was part of the Yakuza and the boy knew, growing to see the role as a great honer despite the bossiness they deal in. In time Tadao became aware that his uncle might have gotten himself in over his head. It wasn't long before Saburo was captured, beaten and put on display for his punishment and right in front of Tadao. While the boy screamed for his uncle his hate grew wanting to beat every one of the attackers to a bloody pulp and when a man in a full white suit walked to his uncle and let a bullet rip into the head of Saburo, Tadao stopped screaming and fell to his knees with tears rolling down his face. The young boy witnessed his heroes death and felt something snap inside him. The rival gang left the boy at his dead uncles side as they laughed and walked away. Tadao never forgave himself for not being able to stand up to the men and from then on promised he would never allow himself to feel so helpless again. Chapter 2: Tadao now resides within the worst school in the slums. The building is worn down the students are all the worst kind of people and the staff is on the verge of giving up hope. Tadao couldn't be happier. With so many opportunities to prove himself and his life now dedicated to becoming strong the boy made a reputation for himself within the schools. It wasn't long before he was contacted by a friend of Saburo's who was in the Yakuza. The man offered Tadao a chance to join but Tadao declined telling the man that he must first defeat every one within the school before he would be ready. Tadao had a place within the school as a monster but there were still many more brawlers in the higher grades and skilled ones at that. The man refused to take no for an answer and told him that Saburo had a will. Tadao was curios so within the next week the two met up and talked it over. the boy found out that his uncle left him a large sum of money and many valuable items having no son of his own to give it to.Within time Tadao agreed to join the Yakuza as an underling while also trying to prove himself in school. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwomen Nakayama: Nakayama Isabel (talk) 02:54, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Soramaru Category:Yakuza